Chuck Norris
Chuck Norris is a level ∞ NPC that roams around RuneScape. The entire of RuneScape has only 1 Chuck Norris, meaning that most servers do not have this character. He is able to hit a max of ∞ with a ∞% hit rate, with a poison duration of ∞:∞ with his bare fists. Max Hit Chuck Norris's max hit can be calculated with this simple equation. : H = \underbrace{ \left.\left.\left. \underbrace{a^{a^{.^{.^{.{a}}}}}}_{ \underbrace{a^{a^{.^{.^{.{a}}}}}}_{ \underbrace{\vdots}_{a} }} \right\} \underbrace{a^{a^{.^{.^{.{a}}}}}}_{ \underbrace{a^{a^{.^{.^{.{a}}}}}}_{ \underbrace{\vdots}_{a} }} \right\} \cdots \right\} }_{ \underbrace{6 \uparrow \uparrow \cdots \cdots \cdots \uparrow \uparrow 6}_{ \underbrace{8^{4^{2^{1.3^{9.2^{Google{666.6666^{2a^{2}}}}}}}}\uparrow \uparrow \cdots \cdots \cdots \uparrow \uparrow 9}_{ \left. \left. \underbrace{8892 \uparrow \uparrow \cdots \cdots \cdots \uparrow \uparrow 4174 }_{\underbrace{8892 \uparrow \uparrow \cdots \cdots \cdots \uparrow \uparrow 4174 }_{\underbrace{\vdots}_{990}}} \right\} \underbrace{8920 \uparrow \uparrow \cdots \cdots \uparrow \uparrow 8887 }_{\underbrace{8920 \uparrow \uparrow \cdots \cdots \uparrow \uparrow 8887 }_{\underbrace{\vdots}_{Google}}} \right \} \left. (920,192,193!)^{809.782^{663 \pi}} \right.}}} \left. \begin{matrix} & & \left( | 3 + \frac { 145^{39.1 + 7v}} {72.92} \uparrow \uparrow 81 \frac 78 \uparrow \uparrow \frac {(671 - 47^4c) \times 23} {13 - 7^5 \uparrow 87} 3 \underbrace { \uparrow \uparrow \cdots \cdots \cdots \cdots \uparrow \uparrow} 3 - 2 + (147a^{2} + 63.08a + 8.73) | \right) ^{416WEP_{1}}\\ & & 123 \times 3k^{42.9184^{892.8}} \uparrow \frac {kg \times 89.11392(121^3)} {9823.174h \pi} \times 68^{\sqrt {93}^{1023v^{992.81(52.1x^2)}}} + 84 \underbrace {\uparrow \uparrow \uparrow \cdots \cdots \cdots \uparrow \uparrow \uparrow} 84 + 77!\\ & & \frac {902 + 867DEF \times 107a_2 - (cos32.83) \times 8992 + 671} {889i - 20 + \frac {97} {8 + 78 \times 666^{666}} - 54k \left| ChuckNorris Index \right| + \gamma ^{2-5}} + 4\underbrace {\uparrow \uparrow \cdots \cdots \cdots \cdots \uparrow \uparrow}4\\ & & (4.57 \times BBC)^3 + 21a^7 + \left( 62 \underbrace {\uparrow \uparrow \uparrow \uparrow \cdots \cdots \uparrow \uparrow \uparrow} 62 \right) - \frac {100 - \sqrt {3 \sqrt {72i}}} {84ATC} + \left( 3 \uparrow \uparrow \uparrow 3 - \sqrt {2} \right)\\ & & 2147483647 \times 3i^7 \times 48G^2 \times \sqrt {3M_{JUP}} + 777 + 2c \times 44x^3 + (21 \underbrace {\uparrow \uparrow \cdots \cdots \cdots \uparrow \uparrow} 21)\\ & & 3.27M_{ETH} \times \left( 21 \underbrace {\uparrow \uparrow \uparrow \cdots \cdots \cdots \cdots \uparrow \uparrow \uparrow} 21 \right)\times \left| 203e^3 - 512ChuckNorris Index \right| \times F_{g} + \left( 5 \underbrace {\uparrow \uparrow \uparrow \cdots \cdots \cdots \cdots \uparrow \uparrow \uparrow} 5 \right) \\ & & (100 \underbrace {\uparrow \uparrow \cdots \cdots \cdots \uparrow \uparrow} + 323b^{21} - 10^{10^{100}}) \times 487.42ChuckNorrisIndex \times G \qquad\;\; \qquad\;\; \qquad\;\; \vdots \\ & & \qquad\;\; \qquad\;\; \qquad\;\; \qquad\;\; \vdots \qquad\;\; \qquad\;\; \qquad\; \qquad\;\; \qquad\;\; \qquad\; \qquad\; \qquad\; \qquad\; \qquad\; \qquad\; 88a + \sqrt {67621^2 - 900BBC} + \frac {65.72} {8a^4}\\ & & 500.6^{52Gj} + G^{2G^{3G^{4G^{5G^{6G^{7G^{8G}}}}}}} + G! \times Google \qquad\;\; \qquad\;\; \qquad\;\; \qquad\;\; \qquad\;\; \qquad\;\; \qquad\;\; \qquad\;\; \qquad\;\; \qquad\;\; \end{matrix} \right. Where: : a = { 431k \times 66.372 \pi \uparrow \frac {8910.00000002^7 \sqrt {90231i} + 8Google^5} {77h^2} - 12(8DEF^2 - 4DEF) + 6J - \frac {100} {28} } : a_2 = { 431k \times 192.8891STR - \frac {7} {3.1415926535897932384626433832795} + 3 \underbrace {\uparrow \uparrow \cdots \cdots \cdots \cdots \uparrow \uparrow} 8 \text{ where up-arrows are defined as } \left ( a^2 + b^2 - c^2 \right) \times \frac {\sqrt {b^2 - 4ac}} {2a} } : c = 812! - 2kg + \frac {29 - \sqrt {523 - 321^2}} {82 - 6lb} + 2(BBC)^2 - \frac {(6ATC^{-1} + 8b^4 - 6s^3) \times 6} {0.521(ESLion)} + 8000 \times 42BBC : ChuckNorris Index = \frac {6STR + 7ATC} {3RNG^{-1}} + \frac {DEF + 0.05IQP} {\pi} -64ATC^{-1} : e = mc^2 : F_{g} = \frac {\left( 6.67 \times 10^{-11} \times \frac {N \times m^2} {kg^2} \right) \times m_{1} \times m_{2}} {d^2} : Google = 10^{10^{100}} : Inverse Of Attack = ATC^{-1} = \frac {1 + \sqrt {ATC}} {(3DEF^2 - 2ATC)} : Inverse Of Range = RNG^{-1} = \frac {1 + \sqrt {RNG}} {(3DEF^2 - 2RNG)} : j = \frac {kg \times m^2} {s^2} : h = \sqrt {423-6M} \times \frac {1.25 STR} {83.82^7 \times s} + 100lb + 6.3246 \times 10^{18} {\ ^{7}e4!} + 10^{Google} + AlbPlu : k = \frac {772 - 8910383J^{562}} {\sqrt {38mc} \times 32^{52}} - 77DEF^{sin^{-1}0.62AlbPu} + {\ ^{23 \uparrow} \left( \frac {1024^{1024m} - \sqrt {a^4}} {0 - G^{G^{G}}} \right)} + \left| \frac {a^2 - 42x} {102.37 \pi - a^3} \right| : m_{1} = M_{ETH} : M_{ETH} = 5.9736 \times 10^{24} : M_{JUP} = 1.8986 \times 10^{27} = 317.8 M_{ETH} : N = 100kg : v = \underbrace {912 \uparrow \uparrow \uparrow \cdots \cdots \cdots \uparrow \uparrow \uparrow 912}_{881 + \underbrace {999 \uparrow \uparrow \uparrow \cdots \cdots \cdots \uparrow \uparrow \uparrow 55314log_{7}9}_{291039} + 671c^{17309.3541-8N} - \sqrt3{77}} \times \left( 535^{12^{29 + 77 \pi}} + \frac {316} {78 \frac {2}{3}} - 82M \uparrow 983 + + (62x^3) \right) ^{54} \times \frac {52b} {8 \times cos42} \times \underbrace {(78 \uparrow \uparrow \cdots \cdots \cdots \cdots \uparrow \uparrow 517 )^{67^{\sqrt21{790.12}+200M_{JUP}}} }_{\underbrace {612^{57a_2} \uparrow \uparrow \cdots \cdots \cdots \cdots \uparrow \uparrow 318 }_{\underbrace {7803^{7803^{.^{.^{.^{7803}}}}} }_{\underbrace {\left.\underbrace {91204^{91204^{.^{.^{.^{91204}}}}} }_{\underbrace {91204^{91204^{.^{.^{.^{91204}}}}} }_{\underbrace {\vdots }_{91204}}}\right\} \left.\underbrace {91204^{91204^{.^{.^{.^{91204}}}}} }_{\underbrace {91204^{91204^{.^{.^{.^{91204}}}}} }_{\underbrace {\vdots }_{91204}}}\right\} \left. \cdots \right\} }_{\underbrace {\left.\underbrace {91204^{91204^{.^{.^{.^{91204}}}}} }_{\underbrace {91204^{91204^{.^{.^{.^{91204}}}}} }_{\underbrace {\vdots }_{91204}}}\right\} \left.\underbrace {91204^{91204^{.^{.^{.^{91204}}}}} }_{\underbrace {91204^{91204^{.^{.^{.^{91204}}}}} }_{\underbrace {\vdots }_{91204}}}\right\} \left. \cdots \right\} }_{\underbrace{\vdots }_{\underbrace {91204^{91204^{.^{.^{.^{91204}}}}} }_{\underbrace {91204^{91204^{.^{.^{.^{91204}}}}} }_{\underbrace {\vdots}_{91204}}} }}91204} 91204}}} AlbPlu = Albedo of Pluto from Earth on November 17, 2001 ATC = Attack level of player. b = beds in the house of player. BBC = amount of AK-47's in the world c = speed of light in m/s in one second d = distance between two objects m2 = mass of player DEF = Defense level of Player ESLion = Effective strength of a lion G = Graham's Number i = Number of iPods in the house IQP = Intelligence Quotient of player J = j running player's computer lb = weight of player in British pounds kg = weight of player in kilograms m = Meters per second speed of player while running M = Max Hit of player RNG = Ranged level of player s = octane rating of an ant STR = Strength level of Player WEP1 = Strength level of Weapon of Chuck Norris x = Plank length of Clarinet In this case, the underbraces represent the amount of arrows inside that particular region, amounting to exceptionally high hits. Poison In addition to his powerful attack, Chuck Norris also has a poison attack. The strength of the poison is as follows: P_{s} = \frac {H^{2} + 64ATC} {ATC^{-1}} Whereas the duration is: : P_{d} = \left. \underbrace{ \left. \left. \left. \underbrace{^{^{^{^{^{a}.}.}.}a}a}_{ \underbrace{^{^{^{^{^{a}.}.}.}a}a}_{ \underbrace{\vdots}_{a} }} \right\} \underbrace{^{^{^{^{^{G}.}.}.}G}G}_{ \underbrace{^{^{^{^{^{G}.}.}.}G}G}_{ \underbrace{\vdots}_{G} }} \right\} \cdots \right\} }_{784} \frac {712996 \uparrow \uparrow \uparrow \uparrow 712996} {0.89204} \right. Facts 1. Chuck Norris is the most powerful NPC in RuneScape. 2. Chuck Norris has ∞ in every level. 3. Chuck Norris can wear 2 rings. 4. Chuck Norris doesn't cut trees. He stares at them until they give him logs. 5. Chuck Norris can trim armor. 6. Using a knife, blue dye, and silk, Chuck Norris can craft a Blue Partyhat. 7. Guns exist in RuneScape, just only Chuck Norris can use them. 8. Chuck Norris once cast Air Strike; next thing a hurricane occurred. 9. Chuck Norris's ice barrage is the equivalent of the next ice age. 10. Praying to Chuck Norris instantly gives you 99 Prayer. 11. It has been said that Chuck Norris's Bones when buried, gives 200 Million experience, yet no one has of course succeeded in getting the item. 12. If Chuck Norris ever has to use his roundhouse kick, girls within 100 miles will be impregnated and the whole server is said to disconnect. 13. Tz-Tok Jad gives Chuck Norris free Fire Capes every time he asks for it. 14. Chuck Norris mined an Uncut Onyx on Tutorial Island. Category:Non-Playing Characters